Saving our souls
by Ladyameena22
Summary: after a terrible ordeal a blonde man ends up in a mental institute. the only person that can save him is the young Kurogane. rated for later chapters KuroFye a bit of OOC warning contains rape and other things
1. Soul in need

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud_

All the small blonde man with brilliant blue eye could here was the sound of foot steps got closer and closer. He sat there, his hands pressed to his chest as he began to rock back and forth. The movement stop outside his door. He could here voices, a man and a woman.

"This is case number 405, suicide attempt. Unknown cause. Patient will not respond to anyone. Quite frankly I think he's a lost cause. He won't eat or drink, the only thing nourishing him is the drip in his arm. Soon it will be impossible for it to be any benefit to him." The woman said. A small sigh passed her lips

The young man curled up even more, a lost cause, not even worth the time of day, that's what everyone thought of him. No one cared.

"What have the other therapists said?" said a gruff voice

"Like I said none of them could get him to talk. He just sits there oblivious to everything that's going on." The woman replied.

"Let me take a look." The man asked.

There was the sound of rustling keys outside. The lock turned and the handle pushed down. The boy began to cry silent tears as fear rose up in his slowly failing body. The door began to open, slowly at first and then fully making the small man jump a bit. In entered an extremely tall man with spiky black hair. His eyes were an amazing crimson red. It sort have seemed like they were glowing a bit. He was wearing a white doctor's coat with a whit shit and black trousers. The small blonde looked up for a moment and the returned his gaze to his feet.

"Kurogane" was all the man said. The small blonde looked up at him, curious to what the word meant.

"It's my name." he sat on the floor near the blonde. The room the blonde occupied was a white room made is squishy material. The blonde then returned to looking at his feet.

"Do you have a name?" the taller asked. He was greeted by only silence.

"Well if you won't tell me I will just have to give you one for now, I can't stand calling people by "you" or any other way." The blonde head raised a little looking Kurogane.

"From now on until you tell me your name you shall be…" he stopped pondering for a small moment.

"Fye"


	2. Chocolate Tears

"_From now on until you tell me your name you shall be…" he stopped__, pondering for a small moment. _

"_Fye." _

"Fye." Was all the blonde said, but Kurogane took that a progress as no one else could get him to say a word. Fye went back to examining his feet. Kurogane just sat there studying the other man. His eyes running over the blonde's milky white skin, and his very feminine figure. Kurogane had always suspected that he was not exactly straight but he was not exactly gay either. He showed no interest in women or men. Love didn't have a place in his life. But when he walked in to the room with Fye his heart instantly broke at the sight of him. He pondered if it was one of those funny romantic love at first sight things. However Kurogane's pride will never allow him to admit to the possibility.

He did wonder why his boss had placed him with such a difficult case. He had just finished his training as a psychologist. But his boss Yuko insisted he take on this case as every other person in the institute has had a go. They were also thinking about letting the janitor have a crack at it but decided against it. All he was told about the case from his manager and mentor, Tomoyo, was that the boy tried to commit suicide with no obvious reason. No one even knew the mans name.

The silence went on for ages in the room until Kurogane got up.

"I have to go now but I will see you again tomorrow." He said in a very casual way.

He was replied with a small nod from Fye.

"Good night Fye."

As Kurogane left Fye looked up at were the man had been sitting. He then looked out the small window and watched the man until he could no longer see him. The corridor lights went of and there was only a small about of light left in his room. He began to shake uncontrollably and tears ran down his face as the darkness engulfs him. He wants to call out but now one would here his cries. He just lies downs and cries until sleep takes him away to the world of nightmares.

_**Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak**_

_Red was all he saw. The red that was his own blood. _

_He was use to it by now, it happened all the time, whenever "it" wanted to. He couldn't remember what the sun looked like all he saw was red and black of the room with four walls. _

"_I want to escape." Was all he said to himself._

"_never" was all he was ever told._

_He resigned himself to this hell, to his sorrows._

_He resigned himself to death._

_He picked up a near by knife. It was lying on the floor, his only chance of escape. He heard manic laughter in the background. He pressed the knife to his wrist._

"_Yuui"_

"_yuui"_

"Fye" a soft yet strong voice called to him. "Fye wake up" slowly he did that. Looking at his wrists. Two scars on each. It scared him how close his dream was to the truth. He then looked to see who had woken him up. The room was still dark but not as dark as it was. He saw the man he met yesterday. That gave him the name _"Fye." _His heart skipped a beat as he looked up to the person who saved him from his nightmare. In his hand he held a small light. It was giving off just enough light to make the darkness bearable to him. Kurogane placed the light on the floor and lifted the small blonde into a sitting position. Only then did Kurogane realize how light and boney the smaller man was. It was saddening. Kurogane sat beside him and placed the light between them. Then the blonde did something out of the blue, he rested his head on Kurogane's shoulder. Tears fell from his eyes and he began to cry.

"It's ok it was a really bad dream. What ever happened in it won't happen to you any more. I'll make sure of it."

Kurogane and Fye sat like this for a while. Kurogane was gentle stroking Fye's hair. He stopped crying a while ago but he didn't want to move. Suddenly the door opened and a very cute girl with long black hair. She came in with a drip on a long stand and a black rucksack.

"good morning Tomoyo." Kurogane said. Fye looked up at him with a very confused look on her face.

"This is Tomoyo, she's a friend as well as my current teacher. Tomoyo this is Fye." Kurogane explained.

Tomoyo walk over to Fye and ruffled his hair.

"Good morning Fye." She said sweetly. This earned her a tiny smile from the blonde. She was a little taken back by it but did not show it.

"Sakura sent this over for you as she wouldn't see you in the morning. I think its breakfast." She said. Kurogane got up and got the bag. Fye showed a bit of interest in the bag.

"that girl is so annoying. Apparently eating take out every day is bad for you. So she cooks stuff for me every now and then." He reached into the bag and pulled out a giant box. "and there's the fact that she always makes enough for 7 people." He sighed as he opened the box. It was jam backed with sandwiches and other lunch box goodies. "Tomoyo do you want a early breakfast its like 5 in the morning." Tomoyo smiled and nodded. She walked out of the room and a second after all the lights came on. She came back in the room and sat down with the other two. She knocked the bag as she did. A small bar fell out of the back.

No one else saw, so Fye picked it up and examined it. Kurogane turn to talk to him and suddenly was quite concerned at the way the man was looking at the bar.

"It's called Chocolate. You eat it. I don't like it but Sakura always give some to me. Do you want some?" Kurogane asked. Fye didn't know what chocolate was, it made him wonder if he didn't know about other things. It also made him wonder about the small blonde mans past.

He took the bar from Fye and took of the wrapper and handed it back to him.

"You eat it, like Tomoyo's eating that sandwich." He said pointing to Tomoyo who was enjoying a ham sandwich.

He brought the brown bar to his lips and the wearingly opened his mouth and took a small bite. Tomoyo and Kurogane waited in anticipation. Fye chewed on the chocolate a bite, before he smiled a little and took another bite.

"I think Yuko had the right idea sending you to help this sweetie. Tow days you've been here and he's starting to come round a bit. He's been here for years now, he was still a teenager when he was firth brought here." Tomoyo explain not taking her eyes of the blonde who soon devoured the small chocolate bar

"how about we try cake next" Kurogane asked

"really Kurogane he should have something a bit more savory." Tomoyo argued

"Hey I won't eat it you know how I feel about sweet things" Kurogane replied.

"I don't think that's true" Tomoyo said knowingly looking a Fye.

"What's that suppose to mean." Kurogane yelled.

There arguing was stopped abruptly by the sound of small sobs from behind them. They turn and looked only to see Fye in tears with.

Kurogane went back to sitting beside him.

"It's ok we're not gonna hurt you." Fye rested his head on Kurogane's shoulder. He cried a bit more.

He then lifted he head up and whispered something in Kurogane's ear. What he said stunned Kurogane to the point he didn't know what to say.

"_**Thank you"**_

Author note

i don't own tsubasa if i did Fye and Kurogane would be going steady already

i dont own "amaranth (by nightwish) either i just though if you read it long enough see how it connect Fye and Kurogane. 


	3. secrets long forgotten

author note. please excuse my crappy English, though it is my first language i'm still not very good at it Especially my grammar.

i dont own tsubasa i really wish i did

this chapters not great but it is important so please bear with me

oh and a BIG thank you for the reviews you know who you are and you all get a cookie

_He then lifted he head up and whispered something in Kurogane's ear. What he said stunned Kurogane to the point he didn't know what to say._

"_**Thank you"**_

3 months had passed since then and Kurogane was at a loss. Other than the occasional chocolate bar and small smile the man he was currently watching over made no more progress what so ever. But what was really pissing him off right now was Tomoyo. They were currently on lunch break and she was reading aloud one of those girly magazine he could not stand, and the subject was really annoying. 'Honesty who want to know if there best friend is gay, I swear she is doing it to make me feel uncomfortable' he though to himself. Other than his issues with a certain girl his mind kept going back to the blonde.

"Maybe I should investigate." He mumbled

"Investigate what." Tomoyo asked.

"I said that out loud, didn't I." Tomoyo nodded to him.

"I was thinking if I knew just a little more about Fye I could help him a bit more." Kurogane said.

"Isn't Sakura's fiancé Syaoran a cop, maybe he could find something out?" Tomoyo stated.

"Wouldn't all the information be brought here with him?" Kurogane questions.

"True but its worth a try maybe something was missed out" Tomoyo replied.

"Ok I will ask. I'd best get back now. And if you every read those magazines aloud again I will sent it through a paper shredder." He threatened. Tomoyo just laughed at him as he walked always.

--------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------

He sat with Fye like he usually did. The blonde was staring of into the distance. His eyes were full of tears.

"What's wrong?" Kurogane asked. He did not expect to be answered.

"_Ashura." _

That name struck a cord with Kurogane. Ashura. Was he the cause of all the blonde's pain? Kurogane didn't have the answers but he was going to find out.

After he saw Fye had fallen asleep he took that as his queue to leave. He also made a note to bring in a galaxy bar for him tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------

_Thrust after thrust the pain was increasing but he did not cry out in pain. He deserved this. It was all his fault. He knew that yet it didn't stop him from wishing that it would all stop. _

_The blood began to pour as sharp nail dug into his back. They were dragged down his body. More the thrush continued they wouldn't stop until he finally felt a warm liquid being released into his body. _

_It all stopped after that. The other left and he was left alone in darkness, in his own filth. _

"_come back" he muttered "come back"_

_The memory of a kind and warm smile filled his mind and the sound of childlike laughter._

--------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------

Kurogane pulled up in his driveway and got out his car. But instead of going over to his own house he went to the one to the left. He knocked on the door, well thumped it more like. A muffled "just a minute Kurogane." Came from behind the door. After a few minutes a very tired and wet Sakura appeared at the door. He was about to ask what happened but Sakura beat him to it.

"I was bathing our cat; I think I'm more wet that she is."

"…"

"What can I do for you Kurogane" she asked sweetly.

"I was actually wondering if I could speak to Syaoran about something, you know were he is."

"I'll tell you if you come to dinner?" she said sending him a bright innocent smile

"Humph." Sakura giggled she knew it was his way of saying yes. She has known him long enough to know how to get him to come to dinner once a week.

"You're in luck he's at the office."

Kurogane turned and headed toward his car. He gave a wave as he walked off. Sakura just stood there and smiled. She had the funniest feeling that something good was going to happen soon.

--------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------

Kurogane walk into a office complex, it was bright and airy and there were people everywhere. He thought it best just to go to the receptionist.

"hello and how may I help you" said the overly cheery woman behind the desk

"I'm looking for Office Li." Kurogane stated.

"Name?"

"Kurogane"

"I will page office Li he will be with you in a moment. Please take a seat."

After about 10 minutes he heard a familiar voice call his name. He made a small wave in the direction of the voice. A brown haired man about a year younger that he is stood before him.

"What do I owe the honor to?" Syaoran asked.

"one you're fiancé has tricked me into dinner again tonight" Syaoran tried to hide his smile. He knows how much he hated getting tricked into things.

"Two I need your help with a case at work." This got Syaoran's interest.

"In what way?" he asked.

"I what to know if something got left our or if there is a small clue in it, I only got the cliff notes version from Tomoyo." Kurogane explained. Syaoran looked thinking about the request.

"Do you know the case number?" he asked hand over his mouth with a finger taping the side of his face.

"405"

Syaoran's eyes looked like they had just popped out of his head, his hands dropped to his side. He was utterly shocked.

Kurogane looked at him for a moment. He then shook his shoulders to knock him out of his daze.

"Yoh what's wrong?"

"That case was a nightmare, it was the first case I very worked on. It still gives me nightmares."

"What happened?" Kurogane asked. His interest was overly peeked.

"Not here follow me." Syaoran said. he then leads the way until they found themselves in a rather large office. Syaoran took a seat behind the desk. He motioned for Kurogane to site down. Kurogane didn't even have to ask, Syaoran pulled out a filled from the top draw and slid it across the table to Kurogane, and Syaoran then continued to explain about the case.

"We receive a call from the next door neighbor of 13 Otto place, apparently there were a lot of screams and disturbing sounds. Me and my partner Ryuu were sent to investigate. When we got there the door was wide open and the power was out. We searched all other the house, the only thing out of the ordinary was the blood up some of the walls, some of it was fresh but even more of it was old. But what was really strange was the fact that there was no sign of a struggle. We went to the basement only to find a young blonde man covered in his own blood completely naked. After that he was taken to the hospital and treated for slit wrist and other wounds on his body. Till this day thinking about that sight scares me " Kurogane looked at him with a deeply troubled look on his face.

"what

"None of that information was given to the institute we were just told it was a suicide case and that was all that was known."

"Really but Fei Wong passed the information on himself." Syaoran was no troubled as well.

"Well at least I know a bit more, I'm taking a guess that all the dried blood was the victims as well." Syaoran nodded.

"well we best get back Sakura should have dinner ready soon."

Kurogane started towards the door.

"A name" Syaoran said dreamily.

"A what?" Kurogane asked

"When we found him though he had lost some much blood it was a miracle he survived he was still conscious, he muttered a name."

"what was it?" Syaoran thought deeply for a moment.

"_Ashura"_

_xxxx_

thanks for reading review please it makes me a happy bunny_  
_


	4. saddest story told

i am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for this late update but i came down ill and just have not had the energy to update.

again another important yet somewhat boring chapter

thankyou for reviews have some Vodka on me

disclamer: i dont own tsubasa clamp does, i dont even own my slippers.

-------------------------------

"_When we found him though he had lost some much blood it was a miracle he survived he was still conscious, he muttered a name."_

"_What was it?" Syaoran thought deeply for a moment._

"_**Ashura" **_

Kurogane rushed through the halls of the home he worked in; avoiding the occasional person he came across. He wanted to get to her before she left. Dinner round Sakura's last night helped him more than it ever has. Syaoran went over his story again, this time he picked up one something. Syaoran first thought the blood was all Fye's, but when he re-read the reports there was another persons blood on the wall, it was unknown to who the blood belonged. Some how Kurogane thought he had come across something that he might regret later, but right now that did matter to him speaking to the super bitch of the universe is what matters. After walking for five minutes, embedded in his own thoughts, he came to he destination. Not even bothering to knock he just barged in.

"Oi bitch need a work." he bellowed. The woman sitting behind the desk looked at him and smiled.

"And what do I owe the pleasure to."

"I have an issue with case 405."

"And what is that."

"The information you have is incomplete. You never got the whole story." The smile instantly went from her face. Kurogane was a bit taken back. Every time he had come to speak to his boss she always smiled slyly at him. He then began to recite what he had learned from Syaoran. By the time he had finished most of the colour had drained out of her face.

"I never thought Fei Wong gave me all the details on this case but I never imagined this."

"Yuko?"

"I want you to keep working of case 405, this time with Tomoyo, tonight bring Tomoyo and your friend Syaoran to the Clover bar at eight o'clock; I need to discuss something with you, and your friend maybe able to help." With that she walked passed him and left. Kurogane was at a loss as to what has just happened.

"I don't think I have ever seen her so serious it was almost intimidating." He said to Tomoyo as they eat their lunch.

"I know so the clover at eight, can you come by and pick me up?"

"Sure Syaoran won't mind and Sakura will be happy to see you. I really what to know what's going on I feel like I've fell into the middle of a conspiracy."

"Yeah a conspiracy with that very cute, very abused, blonde stuck in the middle of it. And to think for all this time we thought he was a normal suicide case."

"Yeah far from it, I'm starting to wonder if it was a suicide or did some one do it to him."

"Well we will find out, come on lets go we don't want to be late" Tomoyo got up and headed towards the door, Kurogane nodded and followed her.

_A childlike giggle could be heard everywhere. A young boy was crying but all you could hear was the giggling. _

"_Where are you I didn't think we where playing hide and seek." The boy said barely loud enough to be heard._

"_She won't be coming back." A harsh voice said from behind the boy. He turned around to be met by a large black shadow. _

"_You sent her away."_

"_No I didn't she'll come back soon."_

"_You're wrong because you were bad and would not let me do what I wanted she went far away and she is never coming back." The shadow hit him. Blood trickled down the boys back. _

"_From now on you shall be punished for the crime of her death."_

"_She's coming back."_

_The boy was pushed forwards his pants removed. A searing pain suddenly shot through his body. He screamed and screamed again, but it fell on death ears._

"_If you had let me do this in the first place your sister would still be with you, it's you fault she's dead."_

_The small boy just cried and cried._

"Fye, Fye wake up sweetie." Tomoyo said gently shaking Fye's shoulders. She had sent Kurogane to get some water. Slowly Fye came round, tears formed in his eyes. She pulled him into her lap and cuddled him, rocking him gently.

"It's all ok, it was a dream you're safe now.

"Ashura use to…" he broke off before he finished his sentence. He began to tense up a bit. Tomoyo just stroked his hair and he soon calmed down.

At this point Kurogane had just come back with a glass of water. Fye took it and began to drink. He had just begun to take drinks as well but either Tomoyo or Kurogane had to give it to him. He then flashed a smile towards them. By now they have both learned that they were fake, but it was his way of saying 'thank you'

"I bought something with me today" Tomoyo said pulling out a pack of playing cards.

"Err Tomoyo I don't think he knows how to play poker." Fye was looking at the cards, intrigued by them. Tomoyo started to shuffle.

"It's not a game you have to talk in and I'm sure Fye would rather play a game with us then us trying to figure out what's going on in his head." Tomoyo shuffled the cards as Kurogane looked at her in disbelief. Fye looked happy as he watched the cards move.

"You and Fye can be on a team against me, you can teach him to play." Fye shuffled so he was sitting next to Kurogane. Tomoyo started to deal.

'Great… so we teach him how to gamble. Why not snakes and ladders. Well I should be thanking my lucky stars that she hasn't got me playing strip poker again' Kurogane mentally said to himself. He though he could do with out the images it brought into his mind.

It was 7:50 and Kurogane had just picked up Tomoyo, so all four of them, Sakura and Syaoran were already there, could go to the Clover to meet Yuko. All of them felt anxious at what they were going to hear.

The ten minute car journey was silent no one spoke until Kurogane pulled into the parking lot. Yuko was standing out there waiting for them. She waved as they all got out of the car.

"Good evening all, and who is this lovely young lady?" she asked making a hand movement towards Sakura.

"This is Sakura my fiancé." Syaoran said.

"Well shall we go in its getting rather cold?" Tomoyo said heading towards the door. Everyone followed her in.

When they entered they went to a table at the back that was surrounded by less people. They ordered their drinks and made idle chatter. Kurogane was mentally cursing the fact that he could not drink due to the fact he had to drive.

"I have asked you all here because I believe that you maybe able to help right an injustice. It happened years ago back when I was on the police force, so about 12 years ago. You were all still in high school or college. My Partner was a young man called Watanuki. We were sent to investigate a murder of a young girl who to this day no one knows who she was. We were also working with another man called Fei Wong." At this everyone gasped even Kurogane looked shocked on some level. Yuko just resumed her story.

"The only thing we found out was that the girl lived at 13 Otto place. But when we searched the place it was empty. There was no sign of anything. Who ever killed that little girl was covering their tracks from the inside. Not only did they cover their tracks, but they also managed to falsify evidence. In the end it was pinned on Watanuki, somehow. A jury found him guilty and he was sentenced to death for something I knew he would never do. The murderer got away. I failed my closed friend and caused him to meet the electric chair. I quit the police force and then trained to be a psychiatrist. To this day I still believe Fei Wong was behind it but I never got the proof."

The girls had tears running down there faces and the guys were dumbstruck. Syaoran the most. He never thought he boss could be so evil, but after hearing Yuko's story a lot of things made sense to him.

"You wanna know the worst part."

Everyone's attention turned back to her.

"That little girl was not stabbed or battered to death, oh no that poor little girl was_raped_ to death."

------------------------------------

please forgive grammar and spelling in the story i read it through but i am sure i missed some

reviewers get milk and cookies, i would say a big kiss but that can come across wrong


	5. Souls released

**i am sooooooooooooo sorry for such a late update, but i have had exams and coursework to do so i have had no time**

**this chapter isn't great but i hope you still like it as more is unfolded though all you smart people have proberbly figured out my plot aready**

**fyi i own nothing**

"You wanna know the worst part."

Everyone's attention turned back to her.

"That little girl was not stabbed or battered to death, oh no that poor little girl was _raped_ to death."

That statement shocked everyone more than they had been shocked all night. Thinking that a little girl had been murdered was one thing but to find out that they murder was caused through rape was another. Kurogane had never felt more pissed in his life as he did right now. The thought then just crossed his mind 'what is something similar had happened to Fai' it would explain so much and a reason for why Fye was the way he was.

He looked at Yuko, he never once imaged his evil slave driving boss could have had such a sad past. Yet here it was the sad tale that haunted her.

"I never expected to hear something like this tonight. Though now I want to know, I want to know the truth about my boss, I want to know if he is responsible for not only the murder of a little girl but for the murder of Mr Watanuki, as well as destroying the life of the boy that Kurogane and Tomoyo are working with. Is so he has a lot to answer for, or at least someone does. And I am going to find out who is behind this, that's a promise." Syaoran stated.

"I'll help to as best I can, there may be some information in the city records I can get." Sakura said.

"And me and Kurogane will help Fye, we can still save him, it may be the only positive thing to come out of this whole ordeal." Tomoyo stated. Kurogane nodded in agreement.

"You're all really going to try and solve this case?" Yuko asked. To this question they all nodded. Yuko broke down in tears; she finally had help solving the nightmare that haunted her existence.

"Wait Sakura you work with the city records?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Could you find out about anyone with the name Ashura, it's not very common so it shouldn't be too hard."

"I will do that tomorrow when I go to work, yet somehow the name seems familiar."

"Thanks."

"Tomorrow the hunt for the truth begins so tonight lets enjoy the free time while we have it, cause if we do this right we are all going to be very busy for a while." Syaoran said as he called the waiter over to order more drinks.

"I'll do what I can to help you, thank you all so much, I just... thank you" Yuko said tears still flowing down her face.



"Don't worry boss you're not in this alone anymore" Tomoyo said, taking her class from the tray.

"Dang tomorrow is going to be a busy day, though I wanna know what you guys find out, I don't care how small call me and tell me." Kurogane ordered. Syaoran and Sakura just nodded in agreement.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Call" Fye said joyfully as he laid down his royal flush. Kurogane threw his cards down and Tomoyo laughed and started to shuffle the deck they were playing this.

"If I knew he was going to be good at this then I never would have let you teach him." Kurogane said. He had lost 15 hands either to Tomoyo or Fye, it was started to piss him off.

"Just think yourself lucky we ain't playing strip poker or you would have lost your underwear by now" Tomoyo stated with a big grin across her face. Kurogane then turned a lovely shade of red which made her grin even more.

"Why?" Fye asked, he looked curiously towards Tomoyo.

"You are not explaining strip poker to him, no way, never, hell will freeze over first."

"Aww isn't Kurogane a big spoil sport, huh Fye." Tomoyo said. Fye nodded in agreement.

"So now you're turning him against me." Kurogane stated. He sighed and then looked at his hand.

"I swear you are fixing it so I can never win"

All of a sudden there was a loud ringing noise coming from Kurogane's pocket. Fye jump up and into Tomoyo's lap, the ringing obviously scaring him.

"It's ok Fye it's just my phone" Kurogane said taking out his phone and showing it to Fye. He calmed down a bit after seeing that though stayed near Tomoyo.

"It's Sakura, I'll go outside and take this." He told the other two. He got up and when to the door. He left the room but as he was closing the door he heard Tomoyo say "well anyway strip poker is where..." he closed the door he really didn't want to listen to it.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Kurogane pressed the answer button on his phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hey Sakura what's up?"

"I found something out about Ashura, you were right it's not a very common name. There were only two entries under that name in city records and one of them dates back 100 years so I can safely rule out that one."



"The other record though?"

"The other record was started about 50 years ago, so the man would b e around 50 now. Anyway he ran a local orphanage that was forced to shut down about 10 years ago when foster care came into the picture. There are records of every kid he has looked after, including the record of one Yuui D. Flourite and Chi Flourite. The names may not ring a bell but the boy's description matches Fye's perfectly, and you remember there was another victim, well these two were the only people around that time to be adopted by the same person. However there are no details on who adopted them. I know it's not much to go on but I was thinking maybe Syaoran could track down this Ashura and ask him some questions, he may know something I don't know if I'm over thinking this, it's not really my job-"

"Sakura you have done a brilliant job but now you're rambling get Syaoran to search for this guy, he may not be a bad guy but he may know who is."

"Ok I'll call him now, come round for dinner later kay?"

"sure"

"bye Kurogane. Say hi to Tomoyo for me"

"Sure bye."

He hung up the phone. 'Yuui huh that gives me more to work with.'

**good bad please tell me, i got the idea of the inocent poker player from allen from d gray man cause its sooo funny. reviewers get more cookies**


	6. Saving you

**Sorry for the wait but I really had run out of ideas and I moved away from home and all. I hope you guys are still interested in reading and I haven't lost you.**

'**meena**

_He hung up the phone. 'Yuui huh that gives me more to work with.'_

-------------------xxxxxxxxxx---------------

It was a week after Sakura had found out about Ashura and as of yet Syaoran had not found him, though was still looking extremely hard. Sakura was now looking into information about the orphanage that Ashura owned. Tomoyo and Kurogane were still working with Fye. Other than his fake cheeriness he was still the same. The same dreams plagued his mind and he still ate very little.

"Royal Flush" Fye said.

"Wow now you're a pro at gin rummy." Tomoyo exclaimed picking up the cards and shuffling them all together.

"Where is Kurogane?" Fye asked, not looking up from his feet.

"Late that's what he is. This is very unusual." After Tomoyo said this Kurogane pushed the door open caring something that made Fye's eyes light up just for a brief moment, but long enough for Tomoyo to notice and Kurogane glad he decided to bring the damn thing.

Kurogane handed the item to Fye and he instantly started to hug and snuggle into it. Then he threw it in the air and caught in and snuggled it some more.

"Mokona." He cheerily said holding the item closer.

"Did you actually go and buy a cuddly toy? You should have said I would have loved to watch." Tomoyo laughed. Mokona the stuffed toy getting cuddled to death.

"No way. I asked Sakura to pick it up for me, hence the reason it's so cute it makes me want to hurl." Tomoyo gave a small laugh. She turned her attention back to Fye who seemed to have curled up on the ground just cuddling the toy.

"So you like the fluffy thing?" Kurogane asked. Fye looked up to him and smiled. It was a small smile but it was more real than any he has ever given before.

"Ashura gave me and Fye Mokona. A black one and a white one. He gave a pink teddy to Chi." Fye then looked shocked and curled up even tighter.

Kurogane went up to him and pulled him up by the wrist roughly. He looked Fye directly in the eyes and began to speak to him in a rough voice.

"Fye who are these people. Did they hurt you? Was Ashura the one who did this to you?"

"Kurogane!" Tomoyo yelled. Tears were streaming down Fye's face. "No Ashura liked us and wanted to keep us, but then... we were split up. Ashura had to leave us. Fye and Chi were scared. We didn't want to go with that man. But Fye said it would be ok and we would see each other again someday and that he would stay and look after Ashura. Ashura... I wanna go home." Tears still streaming down his face he looked into Kurogane's eyes and for the first time Kurogane felt guilt and regret. He knelt down on the ground bringing Fye with him and pulled him into an embrace. Fye looked shocked and struggled at first, but after he realised Kurogane was not going to harm him he settled down and returned the embrace.

"I didn't mean to upset you but we want to help you, but we can't if you don't tell us what happened. You don't have to tell us all at once, but we really are here to help you, right Tomoyo." Tomoyo nodded and smiled down at Fye and then joined in the hug. Fye felt warmed than he had in a long time.

"Yuui" he said

"What was that?"

"My real name. It's Yuui. I like the name Fye but it belongs to someone else."

"Yuui. That's a cute name. Would your full name happen to be Yuui D. Flourite.?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" he asked.

"Well we thought if we found out more about you we might be able to help you. A friend of ours tried looking up the name Ashura and found out your name from there. I hope you don't feel like we went behind your back but we didn't know what else to do. You weren't feeling up to telling us anything." Tomoyo looked longingly at Yuui. Lying to him now could destroy the trust they have built up. Kurogane understood this to.

"You really are trying to help me." Tomoyo and Kurogane smiled at him.

"Yeah we are."

-------------------xxxxxxxxxx---------------

A few days later after their mayor breakthrough...

"Oi Yuko." Kurogane yelled while banging the hell out of his boss's door.

"Come in before you destroy my door." Was the reply he got.

"I want you to sign Yuui into Tomoyo and my care so he can leave this place."

"Yuui, who is Yuui?"

"Fye the blonde, case 405. It's his name. Yuui Flourite to be more specific." Yuko looked dumbstruck. She then regained herself and smiled.

"I guess I was right assigning you this case. I have to say though I think you will make a fine psychologist, though you make a good cop too. I'll sign him out to you if you think its best."

Kurogane nodded. She reached for the paperwork. "Thank you."

-------------------xxxxxxxxxx---------------

"Wow. I've never been to a house like this before." Yuui said. He was looking to the ceiling in complete amazement. Kurogane's home was like a normal house but it all seemed so amazing to Yuui.

"Come on this way." Kurogane said opening the door to a medium sized room. It had a bed in the middle with a wardrobe a chest of draws and a desk.

"This is your room from now on. My room is next door and Tomoyo is staying in the room across the hall so if you need anything no matter what or when come get one of us kay." Yuui nodded. He walked across the room and sat on the bed. He then placed Mokona (the teddy) on the bed to.

"Thank you so much." Kurogane just smiled. He was about to say something to Yuui when his phone began to ring. It scared both him and Yuui. He picked it up and Syaoran was on the other end.

"You'll never believe this." He was cutting straight to the point. There was not hello.

"What did you find."

"Ashura. I found Ashura. I'm just pulling up come quick."

Kurogane didn't need telling twice. He looked at Yuui and grabbed him.

"Look a friend of mine found Ashura we gotta go outside." Yuui didn't need telling twice he was out the door before Kurogane could say another word.

**Please R and r. Love ya**


	7. reflection

**yay another chapter... i hope im not going to fast and i hope you like**

"_Look a friend of mine found Ashura we gotta go outside." Yuui didn't need telling twice he was out the door before Kurogane could say another word. _

---------------xxxxxxxxxxx----------------

Kurogane and Yuui bolted out of the front door, Syaoran's blue fiesta pulling into his driving lot. Kurogane opened the back door and helped Yuui into the car and made sure his seat belt was fastened. He then closed the door and got into the front. As soon as his belt was on Syaoran did a 180 and sped down the road.

"Ok. So spill." Kurogane said to Syaoran as they were driving down the road.

"Well as all good things you start at the beginning. So I went to the orphanage that Ashura use to own and asked around the neighbours. There were few that remembered him and I thought I struck out until I met this woman called Arashi. She told me that the orphanage was a very happy place and she and he now husband went round there a lot to play with the children.

But about 10 years ago Ashura was diagnosed with cancer. Because of this social services came in and split the children up into groups and sent them away. Some were adopted others were sent to different orphanages. Supposedly one of the children stayed with him. Anyway he's at Piffle were he now lives as a children's doctor. Apparently his cancer was cured. So we are off to Piffle."

"Wow you really are good at your job." Kurogane complemented.

"Ashura's in Piffle. What's a Piffle?" Yuui asked. He was looking fairly confused.

"Piffle is a big city we are going to. Oh by the way Sakura said that after we get back from Piffle I am to drag you, Tomoyo and Yuui over our house for dinner" Syaoran said. Kurogane mentally cringed at the idea.

"Who is Sakura?" Yuui asked.

"My annoying neighbour and best friend's fiancé." Syaoran smirked. "Oh you know you love her cooking. You just don't like the fact that she mothers you."

"She sounds nice." Yuui said. He then turned his attention to out the window and just watched the scenery go by. After a little while the drive was accompanied by gentle snores from the back seat. Kurogane could only smile at the scene. Syaoran's knowing eye caught on immediately as to what was going on in Kurogane's head.

---------------xxxxxxxxxxx----------------

The drive when smoothly and after an hour they were pulling up outside a house. It was a detached white brick house with a large front yard. They all got out the car. Kurogane help Yuui as he was sleepily trying and failing to get his seat belt off.

They walked up the garden path and knocked on the light blue door. A familiar voice yelled "just a minute." Though Kurogane couldn't remember where he had heard it but he felt he should.

After a minute the door opened and both Syaoran and Kurogane stood there dumbstruck. It was like they were looking in a mirror. There in front of them stood Yuui. A much healthier Yuui but Yuui none the less. Before anyone could say anything Yuui had passed out. Kurogane managed to grab him before he hit the floor. The other Yuui looked extremely shocked and worried. He motioned for Syaoran and Kurogane to bring him in.

The Yuui look alike showed them to a room with a bed and then rushed off somewhere. Kurogane laid him down. Yuui's breathing was erratic it was like he was in shock. The lookalike returned with a man following behind him. He was carrying what looked like a medical kit. He took one look at the boy and he eyes widened. But they didn't stay like that for long. He reached into the bag and took out a syringe and a bottle of medicine. He then filled the syringe with this medicine and injected it into Yuui's arm.

No one said anything for a few moments. The man didn't take his eyes off Yuui. Then after a few moments Yuui had calmed down, the man let a sigh of relief pass his lips. He then turned to Kurogane and Syaoran and spoke "his body is weak he probable couldn't take such a big shock." Kurogane nodded. "leave him here to rest I'll leave a monitor here so we'll know when he wakes up, I feel we have a lot to discuses." The man got up and went to the door, Syaoran and Kurogane could do nothing but follow. The Yuui look alike lingered a moment and then followed the rest.

They were all sat down in the living room there was silence for a few moments, no one really knew were to begin. Kurogane being Kurogane decided that they didn't come here to sit in a living room drinking tea, so spoke up.

"I'm guessing you're Ashura."

"That's correct. May I ask how Yuui ended up like that?"

Kurogane explained about how he was in a mental institute, for suicide. Ashura looked like he had been hit by a bus. The Yuui lookalike lost all the colour in his face.

"Oh it gets worse believe me."

"How could it possible get any worse than that?" he asked.

"Well it kind of hard to explain, it makes me ill thinking about it." Syaoran said. Ashura clenched his fists, in preparation, but nothing could prepare him for what he was about to hear. Syaoran explained about the girl found in 13 Otto place, the place where Yuui and his sister Chi had been taken to and about how the girl died and the extra blood on the walls. He also explained about Watanuki who was falsely accused and executed. He finished with "Thanks to a DNA sample from Yuui we have now identified the girl as Chi Flourite." Tears were now streaming down the Yuu lookalikes face. He got up and left the room. Tears were also falling from Ashura's. It was sinking into him the horrors that have happened as well as the horrors that Yuui has been through.

After a moment Ashura spoke. "Those three were like my own children. Chi was only two and the twins were a few days old. Their mother died giving birth to them and their father wasn't in the picture. When I had to close down the orphanage I wanted to adopt all three of them but I was not allowed. Yuui and Chi came to me and asked me to take Fye as he was really unwell at the time to, and that they would go. Fye didn't like this one bit I have to say, but I did as they asked. The three of them promised that they would all find their way back to me and each other and with that they left."

There was more silence. Until something clicked with Kurogane.

"Wait a sec. Who's Fye?" Syaoran caught on to.

"Yuui's older twin brother, Fye."

"So that's what he meant when he said the name belonged to someone else."

"Pardon?"

"Yuui wouldn't tell anybody his name. I can't stand referring to people as 'you' so I gave him the name Fye. A few days ago he told us his real name and everything went from there.

"You must be one hell of a psychologist then." Kurogane could only give a faint smile to this complement.

At that moment Syaoran's phone went off. He quickly answered it.

"hey sup Ryuu."

"we have more results on that case we worked on. Boy this brings back horrid memories. Anyway I'm digressing. The other blood sample. We found out why it was so hard to place. The blood was so similar to Chi's that it messed with the results. The point being, before you say it, is that the blood belongs to Yuui."


	8. not too much

**i tryed something different for a cliff hanger last time. i dont think anyone noticed. anyway i dont own the song in her KOKIA does. its called "i believe." you should look it up. i thought the lyrics really went with this part of the story. anyway please enjoy and i swear i am not evil or a phyco. i just thought it would make a good story**

"_We have more results on that case we worked on. Boy this brings back horrid memories. Anyway I'm digressing. The other blood sample. We found out why it was so hard to place. The blood was so similar to Chi's that it messed with the results. The point being, before you say it, is that the blood belongs to Yuui."_

At this moment Fye came back into the room.

"Wait I already thought you guy's knew that already, that's how you explained it to me." Kurogane said, Ashura was listening intensively.

"Shush." Syaoran said. "Go on Ryuu"

"Yeah you asked me to go over it with a fine tooth comb and guess what? I got something else. Something that doesn't quite add up."

"Something out of place...like what?"

"Semen."

"Oh dear god. So Yuui was covered in his own blood his long dead sisters blood and semen from the attacker. What the hell is going on here. Ryuu look into case 333, it was the one involving Chi. Analyse the semen found on her with the sample from Yuui, tell me the moment you hear anything."

Syaoran turned to explain what was going on but it seemed like they had all cottoned on. Fye had lost what colour was left and now looked vaguely green, Kurogane had his fists balled in rage.

"I'm going to go sit with Yuui, I can't take hearing any more, father please tell me the rest later when this has settled down." With that Fye got up and left the room.

"Don't blame the kid, I don't think I could take finding all this out in one day. Now we have answered your question, though you may not have liked the answers now we need to ask you some questions." Kurogane stated. Ashura could only nod.

"Do you know a man called Fie Wong?" Syaoran asked. Ashura shook his head. Kurogane and Syaoran sighed. It looks like there were no leads to go back to Fie Wong here.

"OK so do you know who adopted Yuui and Chi." Kurogane asked.

"Originally a woman called Yuko Ichihara, was going to take them on, but before she could finish the paperwork Social services became involved, apparently that as nice as she was, she drunk too much for Social services to allow her to adopt them. They were given to a woman I don't know. I only know her name. I've been trying to find her, but I found out she died around the time she took Chi and Yuui."

"Wait, Yuko was going to adopt Yuui and Chi. Did she ever meet them in person?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes once. They got along very well. She was going to bring them up to see Fye and I all the time. They were happy with her for the few moments they were together. She didn't leave Fye out either, she was like a real mother. Chi really liked her. She told Yuko that she reminded her of her mother. Apparently they both liked sake a little too much and had a 6th sense for lack of a better word."

Kurogane sat there with his mouth open like a goldfish.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ashura questioned.

"I just never imaged my boss being the maternal type. I guess things really change people."

"You know Yuko?"

"Yeah she's the manager of the mental home that I work for. She was the cop who found Chi. After hearing that I kinda understand better why she left."

"She was the one who found Chi. Then the boy who was wrongly accused was her best friend."

Syaoran and Kurogane nodded.

"What a coincidence."

"There is no such thing as coincidence only inevitability. It's what Yuko would say about now. Never really got it till now. Maybe I should pay more attention to that witch. Anyway what was the name of the woman who took them in the end?" Kurogane said.

"Xing Huo" Ashura answered.

"And she is dead?" Syaoran asked.

"Correct."

Syaoran go out his phone and started dialing a number. He then pressed the phone to his ear and waited for the person on the other end to answer.

"Syaoran. Hi what can I do for you?" Sakura yelled in her ever bubbly voice.

"You still at work?"

"I am want me to look something up" her voice becoming more serious.

"Can you look up someone called Xing Huo? Tell me everything."

"Sure. I'll ring back with the results it won't take long. Bye hun and remind Kurogane that he Tomoyo and Yuui have a dinner reservation round ours."

"Yes I will. Later sweetheart."

"Sakura is really good at what she does."

Suddenly there was a loud scream from the monitor that sat next to Ashura. Kurogane and Ashura were next door like a bolt of lightning. Syaoran not far behind.

---------------xxxxxxxxxxx---------------

_Pain._

_Pain._

_There was no stopping the pain that was going through his body. A monster was leaning over him. The monsters hard length penetrating what should be young virgin flesh. It hasn't been pure for a long time now. He wanted to scream and cry but he knew that was what the monster wants. Suddenly it stops. He looks around but his head was pressed to the ground. He felt something cold on his wrists._

"_You're no fun anymore. You're broken. Now it's time to die for me to."_

_There was a sharp pain in his wrists and a warm liquid ran down his arm. Footsteps got quieter as they moved away from him. He was all alone now. He knew he was going to die all along but it only just hit him that he was dieing now. The blood from his wrists flowed towards his face and coated one side in it. _

"_Fye" _

---------------xxxxxxxxxxx---------------

Kurogane and Syaoran were sitting in the living room with Ashura. There was silence. No one knew what to say or do. They were waiting on a phone call. For clues. This was their only lead. All of a sudden there was a loud scream from the room next door. Without hesitation the three men were up and in that room in seconds.

They found Yuui clutching his brother breathing heavily, tears streaming down his face. His whole body was shacking. He was completely terrified. Kurogane walked over to him and sat down next to him. Remembering what Tomoyo had shown him, he took his hands and squeezed them gently. Yuui turned and looked at him. His eyes cloudy and lifeless.

"I'm broken, aren't I?" Kurogane shook his head.

"You're not broken at all, just hurt. But in time you'll feel better. Promise."

"Will you and Tomoyo help me? I don't want to hurt anymore."

"Sure. And so will these two." He pointed toward Ashura and Fye.

"Daddy, big brother. Am... am I.... dreaming?" he looked up at them as if they were about to disappear. At that moment Ashura wrapped his arms around Yuui and the small man leaned back into a warm embrace. Fye ruffled his twin's hair. Kurogane continued.

"No. I told you my friend had found Ashura. Did you not believe me?"

"I thought it was too much to hope for." Kurogane let out a slight chuckle.

"did I say something wrong?" Fye murmured blinking his eyes.

"No this is just the longest conversation we have ever had. You're normal quiet all the time."

"I thought I was not allowed to speak. I never was before."

"You can speak as much as you like now, and about whatever you want to."

_**Come to me when my tears are dry.**_

_**I try do dry my contorted cheek, but it becomes wet with tears one after the other.**_

_**I have nothing to hide, but I don't want to show you my pain.**_

_**I am still dreaming deep under the sea.**_

_**I am still floating between the sunshine all around me.**_

_**From the deep deep bed of the sea.**_

_**I believe you hear my voice, even if I fell down forever.**_

_**Everyone has departed across the sea.**_

_**Why do I feel comfortable when wandering in this dark cold place?**_

_**Taking a breath, going up toward the ocean bubbles.**_

_**From the deep deep bed of the sea.**_

_**I believe you hear my voice, even if I fell down forever.**_

_**Dropping my fear, I will make a flower bloom on the bed of the sea, hopefully**_

_**I believe you hear my voice, even if I fell down forever.**_

_**Dropping my fear, I will make a flower bloom on the bed of the sea, hopefully.**_

_**I believe someday I'll be able to accept everything, even if I cried and lost everything.**_

_**Everything was born in the sea.**_

_**Until the day we die and return to the sea,**_

_**believe yourself**_

_**I believe, even in the dark, your voice casts a ray of hope.**_

_**Take me away and guide me through to some place where I can breathe.**_

At that point in time Syaoran phone rang. Everyone jumped at the sound of it. Yuui snuggled deeper into Ashura. Kurogane looked to Syaoran as he answers the call.

"Hey Sakura did you find anything"

"I did. I think you might like this."

"..."

"Well the woman Xing Huo was a school teacher. And all around a very nice lady. But she couldn't have children, and her husband left her because of it. After a while she decided to adopt two children. I'm guessing Yuui Flourite and Chi Flourite. Anyway, she was mysteriously killed in a car crash when taking the two children home. They were never found."

"so someone killed her? Why?"

"I think I have the answer to that question to."

"oh?"

"I think it was her ex husband."

"Here Ex. Why?" Kurogane asked. Nothing was making sense to him anymore.

"Because her ex husband was Fie Wong."

**please review. i would love to here what you think so far.**

**'meena**


End file.
